


This Sucks

by Gabrieldiedforoursins



Series: Crappy Boyfriend Verse [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poly Character, break ups, no happy ending, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tried their hardest, they really did. And Dorian thought he knew what he was doing. But he had dove in head first, and, he supposed, that it was too late to tell Bull that he failed swim classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Sucks

Dim lighting cast large shadows, darkening the corners of the room. Occasionally loud laughter broke through the dull roar that seemed to make it's home in the bar.

The atmosphere of the tavern was useful for only two things, though they fell under the same concept.

The light hid more explicit activities that happened under tables and in shaded corners, while the noise conveniently covered the breaking voices of a Tevinter mage and his lover.

-

 "Has it really come to this, then, Bull?" Dorian leaned heavily against the other man's side, taking comfort, while he could, in the warmth and stability that he provided. It wasn't likely to last much longer. From his position, half clinging to The Iron Bull's chest, Dorian could feel it rise and deflate with a drawn out sigh.

 "I can't see another way through this one," The Iron Bull reached down and lifted a tankard of ale to his lips, taking a drink. "I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed." He flinched when he felt Dorian hiccup a small sob against him, then frowned when he heard mumbling.

"Speak up, I can't hear you over-"  
  
"You are though, and that's why this is hurting so much, you great ox."

  _Ah,_ there were Dorian's words again. Bull couldn't help but feel weak. He hated seeing the man he loved in pain like this, because of him. He hated seeing others hurting when there was something he could do about it. Bull supposed that's why he was able to lend himself to a polyamorus lifestyle more easily. He cared for others so genuinely and loved them wholeheartedly that he never valued one more than another. He hadn't realized, however, how much Dorian had been struggling.

 "I can't stand seeing you like this, Kadan. If it hurts you so much, then perhaps.."

 Dorian didn't want him to finish that sentence. He wouldn't be able to retain what little composure he had left. Of course he knew that it would be better if they called it over. He had known that since the first day. But him being who he was, Dorian figured it was something that he'd be able to handle. It wasn't unheard of, people having multiple partners. In Tevinter, concubines and mistresses were common place. Being more open of who someone was with, gender or number of, he figured, would be far healthier and better for people's well being. As long as The Iron Bull didn't expect him to have multiple partners as well, then Dorian had figured that it would be fine.

 Nearing this end to their relationship though, Dorian had come to conclude that it was a mistake.

 It hurt, after a while, seeing Bull with others, caring for them the same way he was cared for, whispering "Kadan" to them, carding his hands through their hair, and smiling at them like they were his whole world. And Dorian knew that Bull didn't deserve his jealousy, his selfishness. It wasn't fair of the mage to ask the other to change when there was nothing wrong with what he was doing.

 At some point during his musings, hot tears started burning a slow trail down his cheeks, and Dorian leaned away from Bull so he could wipe his eyes.

 "Perhaps it is.." He took a shuddering breath, before leaning forward and hanging his head. The tears flowed more freely now, and a quick glance to the side showed Dorian that the offending liquid was making it's way down The Iron Bull's face as well.

Their solitude only lasted a few moments longer, before the Inquisitor rounded the corner, fixing them with a confused look. They seemed to want to ask a question, but were unsure on how to phrase it. The Iron Bull saved them the mental constipation, and nodded his head once.  
  
"It's exactly what it looks like, Boss."

The Inquisitor brought their fist to their mouth, and shook their head sadly, before drawing the both of them into a hug.

Dorian wanted so badly to relax into the embrace, to allow himself a moment of calm before dealing with emotions, but he couldn't. Instead, he drew himself away, standing.

"So this is it then?" He asked, brushing his shirt and trousers, hoping that his voice wasn't wavering too noticeably. The Iron Bull nodded once.

"I'm sorry."

Dorian swallowed and nodded his head.

"Very well then. If you two will pardon me, I believe I wish to retire for the evening." His voice was short and clipped, and it took every ounce of will power he possessed, to not allow the ragged sob clawing at his throat to pass until he had made it outside the tavern.

Dorian hissed as the chilled wind stung at his skin, but it was a welcome accompaniment to the coldness that was making itself at home in his bones. It kept him distracted as he walked back to Skyhold, and kept him company as he made his way back to his room. It left him, however, as he sat on the edge of his bed. Dorian was utterly alone as he clutched the dragon tooth that hung around his neck, and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda spurred on by irl events.
> 
> As always, you can find me, and more of my random shit at gabrieldiedforoursins.tumblr.com


End file.
